Forest
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = Charger |parts food cost = |parts time = 12min }}The Forest is unlocked when you finish exploring Lava Cave. The Guardian The guardian follows you into the ancient forest. You dare not look back, you can only hear the terrifying footsteps. What do you do? * Hide * Face * Bomb Hide * You want to see who you are dealing with first, so you hide behind a tree trunk in silence. Wait * The footsteps become louder until you finally see the guardian of the lava tunnels. Watch * It is a huge lumbering body made of what seems to be shiny metal adorned with peculiar symbols. The giant has two legs and two arms but no head. It doesn't seem to have eyes so it is probably blind. It walks slowly, each step shakes the ground. This colossus must weigh several tons. * Face (Go to Face section) * hidden: You remain concealed and watch the guardian pass. You shudder at the thought of having to fight this monster one more time. Let's hope that it won't come to this. <--Okay Face * You can't stand being hunted so you decide to face the guardian in combat. Wait * The footsteps become louder until you finally see the guardian of the lava tunnels. Watch * It is a huge lumbering body made of what seems to be shiny metal adorned with peculiar symbols. The giant has two legs and two arms but no head. It doesn't seem to have eyes so it is probably blind. It walks slowly, each step shakes the ground. This colossus must weigh several tons. out * You call out the guardian! The guardian answers. With violence. Fight * At last, you have vanquished the almost unbeatable guardian! * One dangerous enemy is no more, but chances are that many more remain! You examine the husk of the fallen foe. It is made of a foreign metal, you can't say what it is. Inside you find a power core consisting of gems. You take them, the giant won't need them anymore. You get +100 ' . Use Bomb ''(Only available if you crafted the bomb from the Mystery Box found in Hideout) * You place the bomb on the guardian's path, set the fuse and run away. When at a safe distance you take cover behind a ditch and close your eyes. The bomb triggers. A bright light illuminates the sky. If you would have your eyes open, you would be blinded. * After that comes the terrible explosion. Even though you cover your ears, the sound is still deafening. The infernal heat reaches your skin, you feel your skin burning, you get blisters everywhere. A shockwave surges through the ground and the air, a hurricane wind threatens to blow away everything in its path. You barely manage not to be blown away. After that... silence. * You dare to take a look. A huge mushroom shaped cloud is rising from the point where the bomb was placed. The survivors chech if anyone got hurt. Most got terrible skin burns. Survivors get -30 . * The explosion has left behind a huge crater, everything in the vicinity has been totally obliterated by the heat and the shock wave. Do you go check if the guardian has been destroyed by the bomb? * Check * Leave Check * You want to get to ground zero in order to confirm your kill, but your survivors advise against it. Exploring an irradiated area can be lethal. Do you still explore the bomb crater to confirm the kill? * Yes * No Yes * You decide to go to the highly radioactive area. The closer you get to it, the bigger the destruction until only barren scorched earth remains. You reach the crater of the explosion, it is a huge thing and it changed the landscape forever. * You develop a terrible headache and your stomach starts to feel funny. Radiation here is off the scale. Do not linger in this area. It may prove fatal. * You search for any remains of the guardian. Surprisingly, you are lucky and do find the huge body. * The thing doesn't move or react to your presence. It is but a lifeless shell now. * Revive * Leave Revive * Do you try to revive this alien beast? Maybe you could convince it to join your side. * It ** You try out different approaches to reviving this giant, but none succeed. All this takes a lot of time, which exposes you to a lethal dose of radiation. Survivors get -50 . * Leave Leave * You have confirmed the kill and can now get away from this poisoned area as fast as you can Mutant wolf * A horribly misshapen wolf monster creeps behind you and attacks you without warning. Fight * The unnatural life form is defeated. In leaves behind some gems. You get 3 . The Wooden Chest 15 min, 1.4k , 45k * Finally you manage to pry open the sturdy wooden chest. You wait until the cloud of dust settles so you can peek inside. You see a collection of rare metal bars. You are rich! * You get Gold Bar (8k 430 1 min) * You get Silver Bar (5k 1.4k 15 sec) The Forest * Oh no, you seem to be lost in a forest, again. You were searching for a way to get to the mountain but the trees and bushes just won't give up the right path. Continue * You enter a forest clearing surronded by trees, Only one path, probably made by animals leading out of it. It exits on the north side. * Continue * ''(The events are narrated after the map)'' . '''Ash Tree * The ash tree seems old, but very healthy. Something has been protecting it from parasites and diseases. ** Shake: '''You shake the tree to see how stable it is. You hear a strange sound. Odd. You shake the tree some more in order to find out what that sound is. Suddenly a circular object falls from the three crown. It is a nest of hornets. A thousand of these huge insects explode out of their home. They are very angry. You can't fight the hornets, you must flee! Think fast, where could you hide? Where do you go? ***North ***East ***South > West > North > Jump: You jump into the pond. The water is terribily cold but everything is better than hornet stings. You wait for as long as you can hold your breath, then resurface. The hornets are gone! to ash tree ** <--Leave '''Rabbit Den * You try to catch a rabbit, but they are safely hidden out of your reach. * <--Back Climb oak * (In order to receive the reward you need Alfred) * You reach for the lowest branch and pull yourself up. From here you could grab a big branch above you or one smaller yo your right. * Up: you get one big branch. There are more leaves here and some ants crawling in the tree bark. <--Down * Right: this branch isn't very sturdy, so you must be careful not to break it. A bird has made a nest here. From here you can go to a branch to the left or a branch full of leaves above you. **Up: This branch is full of leaves, your view is almost entirely obscured. You could climb on a branch above you and one to your right, although that one looks extremely filmsy. Only a good climber would be able to reach it. ***Up: This is the highest you think you can go, above the branches become too fragile and too far apart. The view from here is considerable, you can see the bay with the island to the south-west. South-east you see the meadow and the wood, but fail to see you camp, since you are not high enough. North-west lies the lake with the island. North-east is the volcano, your next destination. You can see a staircase leading around the cone and into the crater. Wow Now you now there is a path that leads to the volcano. You only need to find you way out of this forest. ****down -15 ****Climb down ***Right: Thanks to your monkey you are be able to reach this branch. From this branch you can only go back to the left. Among the twigs and leaves you find a small pouch. What is it? ****Open: you open the pouch. There are several glasses inside. They hold a strange blue potion. It looks like someone tried to hide away a stash of healing potions. Do you take the potions? *****Take: This is a survival situation so it is okay to take whatever you find. You get 3 Blue Potions (+300 each) left *****Leave ****<--Back ***<--Down **<--Left **Nest: you chech the nest out for nutritious eggs. The mother bird doesn't like it and gives you a peck to the head. -2 <--Back * down Pond * There is definitely life in the pond. Maybe you can fish it out. Do you try grabbing it? * Sure: You grab the surface of the pond, when something bites you! -5 . It was an insect! You manage to hold onto it and crush it in your fist. You think it is edible so you swallow it whole. You get 1 <--Back * it Rock * The rock in the middle of this area is not an ordinary rock, it is something special. The mineral within has created peculiar veins that seem to carry a hidden message. You grab a piece of paper and some charcoal and try to trace the intricate lines etched into the rock by un unknown entity. Soon you recognize complex patterns, lines, circles, geometric shapes and even human faces! This rock is nexus of information too big for your mind to grasp. * Shocked by the realization you have to pause and take a step back to observe the rock from apart. When you look at it now, all the fascinating lines seems to disappear. What you see is only a pretty average rock. well Animal * You examine the carcass, you are forced to vomit a couple of times, but you manage to overcome the urge. This is just an ordinary kill, there is nothing suspect. * <--Back Yoo find Volcano. Hello, after trying my hand at that piece of- I mean wonderful information, it seems for me it did not work. for now all I can do to help people complete the puzzle is to go to where you see the dead animal, go south twice then you will be at the Volcanoe. Fights Forageble items Special parts Category:Locations